


It Was Raining Really Hard That Day

by Damnitremy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Foster Care, Gen, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, Not Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Compliant, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Relationship(s), Sad, no grant ward cause i hate him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:05:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damnitremy/pseuds/Damnitremy
Summary: Skye and Natasha are foster-sisters who haven't had the best lives until one day they are brought to Melinda Mays and Phil Coulson's home. They find out what real parents are supposed to be like.or where Skye and Nat just need to be loved.p.s Clint is later introduced deaf like he's supposed to be!





	It Was Raining Really Hard That Day

**Author's Note:**

> Skye and Natasha are foster-sisters who haven't had the best lives until one day they are brought to Melinda Mays and Phil Coulson's home. They find out what real parents are supposed to be like.
> 
> or where Skye and Nat just need to be loved.
> 
> p.s Clint is later introduced deaf like he's supposed to be!
> 
> Also, I wrote a whole fic with Mays p.o.v. when Skye and Nat show up but it got deleted and now I'm very sad...

\----------------------------

It was raining really hard the day that Natasha and Skye first arrived at the Coulson's. The sun was setting, and the rain clouds were just as persistent now as they had been all day. It was all a dreary sight made no less sad when you looked closer to see two young girls standing on the porch of a large and gorgeous house, carrying all of their belongings in a single, small garbage bag. Now nest to them stood a tall, brunette woman wearing all black. Later you will find evidence of her own existence on Remy Drive, but for now, my priorities lay on the newer ones.

Natasha, the taller one, wore her long, flowing, red hair in a loose bun tied up one of those green, rubber bands you would find for free in most supermarkets. She had mismatched socks, one navy blue, and the other black. I have learned, long ago, that Natasha always attempted to look normal, as you could say. She wanted socks that matched and shirts that were a solid color, preferably in black, very much unlike the striped red one with three small holes on the bottom left corner that she adorned today. In her mind, maybe people wouldn't try to hurt her as much if she just looked normal.

Skye, on the other hand, embraced the wacky colors of her closet. She loved the color of her namesake, ultimately leading her to pick that one in the first place. Once again, unlike the older girl, Skye wore a jacket and her hair was let free, resting on her small shoulders. Her jacket was black and big and definitely not made for a girl her age. Nope, not at all. Most likely because it didn't belong to her in the first place. Her self-proclaimed older brother, Clint Barton, had owned it for the majority of the jackets lifespan. He had worn it with pride, as the black, bomber jacket had been one of the few nicer possessions Clint had ever owned, nevermind that he had shoplifted it. The jacket engulfed the eight-year-old, in all of her yellow pants, blue shirt glory.

The adult figure reached up her hand to knock on the door. Three times. Knock, knock, knock. And with each knock, Natasha felt the knot of nervousness tie up in her stomach, and she felt her grip on little Skye's hand tighten ever so slightly. Maria, that was the name of the tall brunette, stood back as the dark blue door swung open to reveal a middle-aged man couple. The woman stood smiling, she had Asian features similar to Skye but much more prominent. Her dark hair was in a short ponytail and her outfit was bland and dark. She wore no shoes and her toenails were painted red. The man was white, and he had a warm face. but the girls knew not to trust first impressions. He had on gray sweats and a blue long sleeve shirt, obviously ready for bed. 

"Hi, come in, come in," the woman said, ushering them towards the warm indoors. The house was just as nice as one would expect upon seeing the exterior but along the hallway, there were rows and rows of pictures, from floor to ceiling. Natasha tried to inspect them as much as she could whilst being lead to what she suspected to be the kitchen. It was large and clean, and there was a stairway opposite to it.

"Maria, It's nice to see you. And I'm assuming you are Natasha and Skye. I'm Phil, and I'm very happy to meet you." He added a smile to the end. 

"And I am Melinda May, you can call me May or Mel or whatever you want," she smiled very softly, "I mean, within reason, of course."

"Right now we only have one kid living with us permanently and two part-timers, Leo, Jemma, and Tripp. Leo and Jemma are upstairs in their room," said Phil.

"Most of our kids have all gone off to college or have already graduated. Now you guys must be tired. I can show you your room, for now, before we can prepare you your own ones, tomorrow. Do you guys like pizza?" Melinda added. 

Natasha shook of her mental confusion so she could form a coherent question, which she would have done if Skye hadn't beaten her to it. "Sure," she half-whispered.

"Great! Now right this way," May replied. Natasha looked at Maria for a second, her newest social worker. But she quickly turned to follow May and Skye up the hard-wood floors, when her social worker nodded.   
Once the girls were gone, Maria and Phil hugged like father and daughter, which is what they were. 

May lead them to a medium sized room with two bunk bed. She explained how this room was used when they didn't have enough time to prepare the right rooms and she assured them that tomorrow they would sort everything out. She asked if they'd like some time to change out of their damp-ish clothes and told them they would be eating pizza in thirty minutes, give or take. She then left. That was one thing about Melinda May-Coulson, she wasn't someone who didn't understand that the girls were skittish and distrustful. She didn't pester or overstep boundaries. She simply tried in her own ways. And Natasha didn't mind that one bit. 

Skye took the garbage bag from Nat and put it next to one of the bedside tables. 

"I think they're nice. I mean, at least for now. I say maybe a couple month before," Skye jabbered. the before was open-ended. It could be before they, meaning the Coulsons, sent them away, tired of them. Or it could be before they turned sour and mean, like the others. Skye was a wishful thinker, something they the red-head did not understand. She had always thought that after everything they went through, not just together, her hope wouldn't be so bold just to get crushed once more. 

"Maybe," Nat said unbelievingly.

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos this and comment any changes you want for the future!!


End file.
